


Welcome to Vale

by AnonymousFragger



Category: RWBY
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2243184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousFragger/pseuds/AnonymousFragger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neptune was excited as hell to see Sun; so they have their usual "I missed you" roll in Neptune's hotel suite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to Vale

**Author's Note:**

> I am so shamelessly in love with this ship. 
> 
> Keep in mind that I write Sun at age 20 and Neptune at age 23. 
> 
> Comments would be appreciated, it inspires me to write more!

Neptune had always been fairly easily impressed. Especially by Sun. After all, the man was a faunus [which Neptune had never met in person before] and was inctredibly sassy and smart. They had met as children, at around age six or seven, and had been practically attached at the hip ever since.

Even when Neptune’s school did everything it could to pitch the rules against Sun, Neptune fought for him tooth and nail.

Sun had decided he wanted to take the stowaway route into Vale, and Neptune knew better than to try and stop him. Sun snuck on a shipping boat and his best friend took the rest of his team on train transport. Sun, of course, got there last, and stirred up all sorts of shit as soon as he’d arrived.

"So, you got a fancy ass hotel room?" Sun asked, dropping in from the balcony and startling the taller man.

"Shit-! Yes, but Dad is paying for it." Neptune muttered. "He got one for each of us, except-"

"Except the riffraf, right?" Sun cut in, hanging upside-down from his tail and grinning at his friend.

"Yeah, I’m sure that’s how he thinks of it. To me, though, it means that you get to bunk with me instead of all of us together." Neptune chuckled and toyed with the leather bands on his wrists.

Sun made an amused noise, and hopped down into the room. “Yeah, gotta say, the old man’s distaste for me usually works out in my favor.” He hummed, walking up to Neptune and getting into his space, locking eyes.

The faunus was always so intimidating, but he was also so warm and welcome. Neptune’s breath caught in his chest when a gloved hand came up and grabbed the back of his neck, dragging him down for a kiss.

It was hot, heavy and absollutely mind-blowing, like it always was. It was rare they got to fool around in the dorms, so this— this was important.

"Missed you too," The blue haired man murmured against Sun’s mouth, tasting his smirk and letting out a breathy gasp when the man’s tail came up and slid against the front of his pants. Sun’s grin was infectious, and soon they were tumbling onto the bed with Neptune pinned down by the more muscular man.

"You an’ your fuckin’ clothes, Nep," Sun hissed, as he pulled open the jacket, only to discover the tie and dress shirt below. His tail slid up the bottom and his hands worked down the tie, getting it undone.

"You like ‘em," Neptune laughed, taking charge of the tie and rapping his knuckles on Sun’s bracers, indicating he wanted them gone.

Clothes were shunned and soon it was the two of them, skin against skin, on the bed. Neptune was mapping Sun’s body out, as if he needed a reminder, while Sun was twisting impatiently in the sheets.

"You’re such a fucking romantic," Sun cursed, only to yelp when Neptune flipped him over onto his front. There was only a second’s pause while Neptune got his fingers slick with lube. He was still wearing his gloves but he didn’t give a fuck to remove them right now, it’s not like he needed them off anyway.

Sun made a muffled shout against the sheets when he was first entered. “It’s fucking cold, goddamnit,” He shouted, but he was squirming and pushing back against the digits in a matter of minutes.

As usual, they were impatient. It’s not like they both couldn’t take a bit of rough play anyway. Neptune dragged Sun by his hips until he was on his knees, and used a hand with two fingers to push his length inside of the man below. “Oh, _fuck,”_  He hissed, always taken by surprise by how tight Sun was.

For a minute they stayed flush together, panting and adjusting. Neptune began moving slowly, shallow, short thrusts that made Sun groan with each pass. The faunus below was arching his back and pushing himself backwards with each motion, clearly eager.

Neptune slid his gloved palms up either side of the muscled flanks, leaning down over Sun to nip at his tan skin, and lick up his spine. He loved how flexible he was, how his whole body bowed and his tail twisted up around Neptune’s narrow waist and held him close, as if afraid he might pull away.

"That’s it- c’mon, Neptune, harder," Sun rasped into the sheets, letting out a tense sharl when the other man grabbed the base of his tail and yanked him backwards. "You fuckin’ cheater," He hissed, voice a darker register. Sun hated people touching his tail, but he loved when Neptune was rough. Pulling on his tail happened a lot as harassment, but like this it turned the man into a sexually frustrated bundle of hot nerves.

"Don’t rip the sheets," Neptune muttered, watching Sun’s sharp canines catch on the silk.

"Fuck you," Sun replied back, turning his head to stare at him.

"Roll over." Neptune grinned, grabbing the base of the tail again and yanking it so that Sun was pulled away from him. This earned an indignant yowl, but the man flipped over, legs spred and expression nothing short of anger.

"You’re a fucking asshole," Sun hissed.

"Well, I am fucking  _an_  asshole,” Neptune said with a snicker, not caring that it got him a punch in the chest. He slid forward and pushed back inside, letting out a groan and dropping down to kiss the other heatedly.

Sun got him back by twisting his tail up over his back, then over one shoulder to start pulling at him. It was an exceptionally powerful limb and he used it to force Neptune even deeper inside of him. “Goddamn,” Neptune shifted his weight forward, sliding both arms under Sun’s knees and pinning them near his chest as he began thrusting harder.

"That’s it—  _fuck yes,_  Neptune-” Sun clawed at his back, leaving scratches and causing the thinner man to moan against his ear. Hissing through his teeth, the taller man rocked his hips harder and harder against Sun’s, the sound of their flesh slapping together filling the room. It was only muffled by the growls and groans that the two made as they came closer and closer to their end.

Neptune threaded his fingers through Sun’s hair and kissed him, falling to pieces when he came. He mewled into his mouth and clutched at him, while Sun stiffened and let out a deep, guttural noise that shook them both. He got such a rush whenever Neptune came inside of him; the guy could shoot like a champ and made him feel full beyond his limit and he loved it.

The faunus hummed as Neptune wriggled on top of him, chasing the last sparks of pleasure as his orgasm completely faded. “Damn,” The blue haired man mumbled against Sun’s chest, eyes halving.

"Right?" Sun teased, tone lethargic and lazy now. The two men were too lazy to get out of bed, so they just kissed lazily and lay there, touching one another, for a while. Eventually, Neptune rolled off of Sun, curling against his much more muscular chest, and draping his leg over his. "You think anyone heard?"

The blue haired man tilted his head to look at the faunus, one eye squinting. “Fuck, I hope not,” He said suddenly. “Our neighbors might report us.”

"Report us for being hot as fuck," Sun muttered, though he was starting to fall asleep. Neptune rolled his eyes and wriggled closer, deciding they could shower later; right now it was time for a long, well-earned sleep.


End file.
